panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Portuguese Swadesh list
This is an Swadesh list of words in English and Portuguese. Presentation List |pho002= , , (BP) |pho003= (EP), (BP) |pho004= (EP), (BP) |pho005= (EP), (EP), (BP), (BP) |pho006= (EP), (BP) |pho007= (EP), (BP) |pho008= (EP), (BP) |pho009= (EP), (BP) |pho010= (EP), (BP) |pho011= (EP), (BP) |pho012= (EP), (EP), (BP), (BP) |pho013= (EP), (BP) |pho014= (EP), (BP) |pho015= |pho016= |pho017= (EP), (BP) |pho018= |pho019= (EP), (BP) |pho020= |pho021= |pho022= |pho023= (EP), (BP) |pho024= (EP), (BP) |pho025= |pho026= |pho027= (EP), (BP) |pho028= (EP), (BP) |pho029= (EP), (BP) |pho030= (EP), (BP) |pho031= (EP), (BP) |pho032= (EP), (BP) |pho033= |pho034= (EP), (BP) |pho035= |pho036= |pho037= (EP), (BP) |pho038= (EP), (BP) |pho039= |pho040= , (EP), (BP) |pho041= (EP), (EP), (BP), (BP) |pho042= |pho043= |pho044= (EP), (BP) |pho045= (EP), (BP) |pho046= (EP), (EP), (EP), (BP) |pho047= |pho048= |pho049= (EP), (BP), (EP), (BP) |pho050= (EP), (BP) |pho051= (EP), (BP) |pho052= (EP), (BP) |pho053= (EP), (BP) |pho054= , |pho055= (EP), (BP) |pho056= |pho057= (EP), (BP) |pho058= (EP), (BP) |pho059= (EP), (BP) |pho060= (EP), (BP) |pho061= (EP), (BP) |pho062= (EP), (BP) |pho063= (EP), (BP) |pho064= (EP), (BP) |pho065= |pho066= (EP), (BP) |pho067= |pho068= (EP), (EP), (BP), (BP) |pho069= (EP), (EP), (BP), (BP) |pho070= |pho071= (EP), (BP) |pho072= (EP), (BP) |pho073= (EP), (BP and EP alternative) |pho074= |pho075= (EP), (BP) |pho076= |pho077= (EP), (BP) |pho078= |pho079= |pho080= |pho081= (EP), (BP) |pho082= (EP), (BP and EP alternative) |pho083= |pho084= |pho085= (EP), (EP), (BP), (BP) |pho086= (EP), (EP), (BP), (BO) |pho087= (EP), (BP) |pho088= (EP), (BP) |pho089= (EP), (EP), (EP), (EP) |pho090= (EP), (BP) |pho091= (EP), (BP) |pho092= |pho093= |pho094= |pho095= , |pho096= |pho097= |pho098= |pho099= |pho100= |pho101= |pho102= |pho103= |pho104= |pho105= |pho106= |pho107= |pho108= |pho109= |pho110= |pho111= |pho112= |pho113= |pho114= |pho115= |pho116= , |pho117= |pho118= |pho119= |pho120= |pho121= , |pho122= |pho123= , |pho124= , |pho125= , |pho126= , |pho127= |pho128= |pho129= |pho130= |pho131= |pho132= |pho133= |pho134= |pho135= |pho136= , |pho137= |pho138= |pho139= |pho140= |pho141= |pho142= , |pho143= , |pho144= |pho145= |pho146= |pho147= |pho148= |pho149= |pho150= |pho151= |pho152= |pho153= |pho154= |pho155= |pho156= |pho157= |pho158= |pho159= |pho160= |pho161= |pho162= |pho163= |pho164= |pho165= |pho166= |pho167= |pho168= |pho169= |pho170= |pho171= |pho172= |pho173= |pho174= |pho175= |pho176= , |pho177= |pho178= |pho179= |pho180= |pho181= |pho182= |pho183= |pho184= |pho185= |pho186= |pho187= |pho188= |pho189= |pho190= |pho191= , |pho192= |pho193= |pho194= |pho195= |pho196= (EP), (BP) |pho197= |pho198= |pho199= |pho200= |pho201= , |pho202= |pho203= |pho204= |pho205= |pho206= |pho207= }} * Orthography : When the words have various forms (verbs conjugation, gender and number agreement, declensions), the orthography is the following : :* verbs : infinitive :* other words : masculine or neutral, singular, nominative (subject) For specific cases (no infinitive, feminine name, plural name for instance), the simplest form is used. * Pronunciation : The showed pronunciation is the pronunciation generally used in Portugal (EP) and/or in Brazil (BP). Depending on the speakers and the area, the actual pronunciation may differ, more or less significantly, from the showed pronunciation. Bibliography * Dictionnaire de poche français-portugais / portugais-français, Hachette & Verbo, Paris 2005 - ISBN 2-01-280574-4 * Les langages de l'humanité (Michel Malherbe), Robert Laffont, Paris 1995 - ISBN 2-221-05947-6 External links * Portuguese dictionaries (Lexilogos) * Wiktionary : Swadesh lists for further Romance languages * Wikcionário (Portuguese Wiktionary) Portuguese Swadesh